


Special (Ziall Mpreg)

by theycallmeannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Bottom Niall Horan, BoyxBoy, Crimefiction, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Science Fiction, Smut, Top Zayn Malik, Violence, Ziallsmut, a whole lot of ziall fluff, also a whole lot of ziall smut, gaylove, greg and niall as brothers is goals, larry - Freeform, niall is the cutest, nouiam friendship, onedirectionau, onedirectionff, ziallhorlik, ziallmpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmeannie/pseuds/theycallmeannie
Summary: The smallest decisions can cause the biggest changes in our lives. For Niall, his entire world gets turned upside down after meeting Zayn Malik at a simple party, both quickly and hopelessly falling for each other. But, of course, the dream doesn't last long - soon unexpected events make Niall realize that there are well hidden secrets in his past and around his entire being, turning his normal, uninteresting life around in a heartbeat. When he suddenly finds himself in the center of a crime, getting caught up by the dark side of his origins, him and Zayn have to fight for a lot more than their relationship.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

It was dark. Even the moon was covered by thick clouds that promised rainy weather. The silence was only interrupted by the sound of an owl and the movement of the leaves when the wind ran through them. It was a peaceful kind of darkness, not the kind that made goosebumps develop on naked skin, no it was the kind that made you wanna sit outside and listen to the sound of the woods. 

But then a low rumble was heard from somewhere far away, coming closer and closer by the second and then a car appeared on the clearing between the trees, closely followed by another one, startling a little racoon that quickly disappeared into the the woods again as a third car rolled closer, coming from another direction. Two people got out, a man and a woman, both of them stepping closer to the other cars that four men got out of.  
“Dean!“, the woman called out. “Did you succeed?“ A man stepped forward at that, holding a little bundle in his arms and smiled at the man and the woman, who both gasped.  
“We did, it was… it was close and we lost three men, but he’s safe“ He looked down at the baby he held in his arms before handing him to the woman. The little boy woke up at that, blinking up at the woman with his blue eyes that looked way too big for his face and he yawned, letting out an adorable little sound. The man who came with his wife smiled at that, reaching out to softly stroke the babys cheek, before the boy went back to sleep again, both adults still not believing that they had their baby now.  
“He’s so beautiful”, the woman whispered as not to startle the sleeping baby and the man who brought him nodded.  
“He is… special in every way… everything is set, we erased all existing data about him, he’s yours now and nobody will ever know about what happened to him” The other man nodded, a serious look on his face.  
“What did they do to him?”  
“You don’t wanna know, believe me, just know that he’s safe as long as he never finds out where he came from… and you should forget about what happened today too, for his safety…you should go now, we will follow you and make sure you get home okay” The woman nodded, buckling her brandnew baby into the carseat that they had in the back, before getting into the car on the passenger side, looking at her husband before turning around to the sleeping baby.  
“Can you believe it? He’s here and he’s safe… they’re not gonna find him, right?” The man shook his head.  
“No… he’s a Horan now, he’s ours, forever”


	2. Chapter 1

“Greg, come quickly”, I yelled as I ran over the courtyard of our horse ranch to the barn, where my older brother was working with two helpers.   
“What’s going on Ni?”, he asked, wiping away the sweat on his forehead that the exhausting work of shifting hay brought. It was only February, and there was still snow outside, but the three men were sweating and steaming in the blistering cold.   
“The foal’s coming”, I yelled from where I was standing in the door and that was enough for my brother to drop whatever he was doing and ran to the stables with me.   
We had always lived on a ranch, that used to belong to our parents, who had died in a car accident when I was seven. Greg was 19 and he gave up everything to make sure that I could stay with him instead of being moved to foster care. He fought for getting the right for custody for me and probably only got it because the two of us had always been very close and also all the other adults in our village promised to take care of us and help us. Most of them worked on the ranch anyways and they all knew us since the day we were born. Our ranch is located in a very small village, only about 30 people live here and we are all like one big family and after our parents death, they all took us in, like we were their own children. Greg had to give up college back then, which he had worked hard for, but he couldn’t have done the farm and college and I know I owed him a lot for not making me lose the only home I ever knew. Today, he is doing regular classes at the community college in the next bigger town from here, where all the kids here go to school too.   
Quietly, as to not startle Bonnie, the horse who was going to have a baby, we entered the stables, where my two best friends Louis and Liam were kneeling on the floor, watching the horse pant heavily, who was laying down already, looking like she was almost ready to have her baby.   
“Liam, have you already called your Dad?”, Greg asked quietly and Liam nodded at him.  
“He should be here any minute” Liams dad was our veterinarian and also a close friend of the family. His son was two years older than me and Louis, whose parents both worked on the ranch too was three years older. He liked to brag a bit about being a grownup now, since he turned 21 on Christmas, which left me being the baby of the group. But I loved my best friends to pieces and the three of us always stuck together through thick and thin ever since I had been a baby.   
The next town was an hour away, which is why it was a mild catastrophy to miss the bus homebound, that only ran every three hours, but luckily Louis has a car now and already saved me and Liam from having to wait till the evening multiple times. Liams mum was a doctor at the hospital there, so she was sometimes driving too, but our options are pretty limited.   
Liams dad is here shortly after and pushes us all out of the way to give the mom to be some space. In my life of living on a ranch, I’ve seen a couple of births from foals, kitties or puppies but it is exciting every single time. And as every time, I began to cry when the cute little baby was finally here, which got everyone to chuckle at my emotional behavior. The little baby horse had the same dark brown color as its mom, but his fur was still very fluffy and all four of his pasterns were white, making it look like it was wearing socks.   
“You have one little healthy foal here”, Liams dad announced and I beamed up at my brother, who laid an arm around me.   
“It’s the most beautiful baby we’ve ever had”, I exclaimed and everybody laughed.   
“Niall, you say that with every foal that we have”, Greg chuckled, but pulled me closer to his side.  
“And what will be his name?”, Louis asked grinning at both of us and Greg bumped his elbow into my side softly, showing me that I got to choose.   
“Bailey”, i said and he nodded.   
“That’s a good name” I let myself be cuddled up by my brother a little more, while we all watched the cute little baby horse try to get up for the first time. 

At the dinner table that night, Greg kept asking me about my school work and how my studying for my upcoming finals is going, which made me inwardly roll my eyes. Sometimes he was so annoying. But I could never say anything because I knew he just cared. He gave up so much for me. When our parents died, he had just started college and also moved in with his girlfriend and he could’ve probably had a good career in the business world. Instead he gave up on his dreams to take over the farm and to keep his little brother from being passed from foster family to foster family. I knew, he loved the ranch just as much as I did, but it was never his dream. So I couldn’t blame him for wanting something more for me. Back then I was too little to really understand all of that and was just glad that I could stay here with my friends and animals, but today I knew how much I owed him. Too much to ever give him back, so I studied a lot, to at least bring home good grades, helped on the ranch where I could and tried to stay out of trouble.  
Denise, Greg’s wife saw my discomfort with his questions and started a conversation with him instead. The two of them got married four years ago and had a child together, Theo, who was three and incredibly cute, who was sitting next to me, playing with his legos, while stuffing his face with pizza rolls. Denise and Greg had been together since they were both 17 and when our parents died, she at first wasn’t happy about suddenly becoming the new mother to a seven year old boy, but in the end it all turned out well and the four of us were a happy family.   
I was deep in thought, picking at my salad, until I got startled by Greg saying my name.   
“Ni, do you want to come along?” I blinked at him feeling confused.   
“Uh… what? Where?” He chuckled.   
“I said that I’ll be going to Minneapolis on Friday to pick up the new horse and I’ll be staying there until Sunday. Do you want to join me?” He smiled and I knew that he wanted to have some brother time, something that we did regularly, but this Friday…  
“Uhm… Louis and Liam kinda asked me to go with them to this… party?”, i said, but it came out more as a question. Greg just lifted an eyebrow, while Denise made herself busy trying to get Theo to eat his veggies, leaving the parenting to my brother. “So… can I go?”  
“What kind of party is that? Whose party? C’mon buddy, you need to give me some more information”, he said with a smirk, fully knowing that he was annoying me now.   
“A friend of Louis’ is celebrating his birthday”  
“And is this a college friend?” I just shrugged.   
“So… you’re asking if you, a 17 year old baby, can go to a college party with your friends?”   
“Kind of?” He sighed and a smirk played on his lips again, showing me that he was kidding with the strict parent act.   
“How could I say no? You deserve some fun too, when I was your age, I always went to high school parties” I grinned at him.   
“Thanks. And m’not a baby, by the way”, I pouted and Denise and Greg laughed.   
“Sure you are, you’re my baby brother, that makes you one of the babiest babies there is” I rolled my eyes at their chuckles, while Theo giggled.   
“But some rules for that party: Only drink out of new bottles, or take care of your cup, never let your drink out of sight, don’t do anything that you don’t want to do and, most importantly, don’t get knocked up by some drunk dude” I giggled at him, because he knew that I would never do that. Greg had known about me being gay ever since he found out about my crush on Justin Bieber when I was 15 and I’m also as gay as they come and since then, he always tried to wind me up about it and pointed out guys to me all the time. I usually just rolled my eyes at him and grinned, because I wouldn’t just hook up with random dudes. I believed in true love and when you meet the right one, you just click and everything will work out the way it should.   
After dinner, Greg and Denise cleaned up the kitchen, while I helped Theo picking up his toys around the living room and read The Rainbow Fish to him, before it was his bedtime and Denise took him upstairs. I put on my work shoes in the mud room when Greg poked his head around the door.   
“What you doing, buddy?”  
“Wanna check on Bailey again”, I said before grabbing my coat and he smiled.   
“I’ll come with you”   
After we said goodnight to the sleeping Bailey and his completely exhausted mother, we slowly walk back to the house that’s windows light up the courtyard. It’s pitch black dark outside and blistering cold, but there are millions and billions of stars visible in the sky here in those rural parts of Minnesota, far away from the next city. I’ve always loved our night sky and I couldn’t imagine ever moving away from our little village. When I was little, in summer Greg sometimes convinced mum and dad to let me camp outside in the backyard with him and the two of us headed out there, packed with sleeping bags and enough snacks to feed four hungry mouths and then he showed me all the star signs until I fell asleep.   
Now he came over to me, wrapped his arms around my smaller frame and pressed a kiss on top of my hair. I thought it was always weird when he got so emotional around me but at the same time I loved our moments and his smell and embrace always made me feel at home. We had an insanely strong bond, the result from only having each other and having been through so much toghether. In our daily life, we sometimes fought and I’m sure he was equally annoyed by me as I was by him but he raised me and all the things that dads usually do with their sons, Greg showed me, like making a campfire and when I was nine, we built a treehouse in the chestnut tree together. So yeah, I loved my brother to pieces, he was the person who was closest to me and I would always trust him with my life.  
“Ni?”, he asked after a few minutes of us just hugging it out and I looked up at him. He was much taller than me and very well built, taking after our father with that, while I came after my mum more, she had the same fine blonde hair as me and I also had her small thin figure. Only Greg can give me that sort of feeling safe that I felt when he hugged me.   
“I’ve wanted to tell you… I’m so proud of you”   
“Why?”, I asked, his words took me by surprise.   
“I don’t know, but you give me the feeling that I did something right with you, you’re friendly and helpful, your grades are good and you will soon graduate and then you won’t be my little baby brother anymore. But I know, I can trust you, you never get yourself into trouble , so I’m not at all worried to be sending you off to university soon” I blushed at his words, but squeezed him a little bit tighter, before taking off.   
“Race me to the door!”, I yelled at him and he followed me on my heels, catching up with me in no time, before he slipped on the snow and I bursted into loud laughter at that while I just ran past him to the house. He caught my wrist just before I made it inside and started to tickle me making me laugh and giggle out loud.   
“Greg, stop”, I yelled, feeling out of breath. “M’gonna pee if you don’t stop” Some things would just never change. 

Later that night, I laid in bed, my dog Guinness snuggled up next to me, and played on my phone. I tapped on the group chat with Louis and Liam. 

Hey idiots  
Greg allowed the party :D

It didn’t take long for Louis to reply. 

S’gonna be epic   
I smiled at that and put my phone to the side. We would see what this party might bring.


	3. Chapter 2

Two days later I was facing a completely new problem that came with my first real party: The decision of what to wear. Louis was laying on my bed, tapping away on his phone and being completely unhelpful, despite his promise of making me look good. Every other second his phone beeped, signaling a new message and a smile lit up Lou’s face, making me wonder who he was so excited about texting.  
“Louis!” He almost dropped his phone in shock and giggled at him and his surprised face. “That must be a very special someone you’re texting, if he has you this focused on your phone”  
“He- no, uhm, he’s… yeah… he’s special”, he stuttered and to my delight, he actually blushes.  
“Do I know him?”  
“No, I know him from uni, he might be there tonight” I smile at my best friend, who seemed genuinely happy. Louis was openly gay too, which wasn’t a surprise to anybody, as he was basically the lovechild of Gossip Girl and Scarlett O’Hara, being the most dramatic diva I knew, but also one of most loyal people in the world. Now he looked over me with one raised eyebrow.  
“Jeez, Niall, you can’t go like this, you look like a goody two shoes” I looked down at myself, I was wearing bluejeans and a black polo shirt, one of my favorites, but Louis got up from my bed, leaving his phone abandoned for once and softly pushed me to the side. He worked his way through my closet and handed me a bundle of clothes, which I eyed skeptically.  
“That?”, I asked, wrinkling my nose a little. Both were items Louis chose for me when we went online shopping the last time. The jeans were light blue and very tight, bringing my bum out in a way that I was never confident enough of showing. The shirt was white and the fabric thin, so you could almost see through it and it also showed my collar bones.  
“Put it on”, Louis ordered and I just laughed and decided to trust him, as he was a genius with fashion.  
“Niall, I’m leaving”, Greg called from downstairs and I hopped down the stairs to hug my brother goodbye.  
“See you on Sunday”, I said, when I pulled back and he smiled.  
“Do we need to go over the rules for the party again?” His voice sounded like he was trying to be the strict guardian, but actually would love to just join me. I rolled my eyes.  
“No, Greg, I know them”  
“Okay, also, if I get a call to pick you up because you are flat out drunk, I’m gonna be super mad and you won’t leave this house until you’re 21, understood?” His voice was serious, but I saw how he tried to hide a smile, so I grinned.  
“You look good, Louis, you take care of my baby brother, right? Don’t want any guys checking out that bubble bum” My mouth fell open at that.  
“Greg! Don’t say that!” But I couldn’t manage to keep a giggle from escaping my mouth.  
Around seven that evening Louis, Liam and I met at the oldests house to be taken to town by his dad. On the way there I was actually quite nervous as I had never been to a party before, I do have friends at school, but as I lived so far away I was never really invited to anything and those friendships probably wouldn’t last after graduating. When we got to the frat house, Liam patted my knee and smiled at me, which reassured me a little. My friends wouldn’t just leave me alone at a party where I didn’t know anybody. Louis’ dad gave each of us a gum for good breath before he drove off.  
“So”, Louis started as we made our way to the door. “This isn’t really a birthday party, more like a frat party and those always are wild, so if things get too much for you, just find one of us, alright?” I could barely manage to nod before the door swung open and I was pulled into the house by my wrist, the party already being in full swing, although it was only 8.30. Two guys spotted us and greeted my friends with loud roars, both of them already a little tipsy.  
“You came!”, one of them yelled an swung an arm around both Liam and Louis, while the other just laughed out loud. “And who did you bring?”  
“That’s Niall, our best friend, and those are Luke and Ashton” I decided quickly that I liked the two guys, as they were funny and friendly and pulled me to the living room where we sat down on the couch and talked for a while.  
I met many people, and had a few beers, Louis and Liam disappeared on me, but they both texted me to just give them a call if I needed them and I was fine in Lukes company anyways.  
“Where are you from?”, he asked, sounding actually interested. “You don’t really sound like you’re from Minnesota”  
“Yeah, I’m Irish, but my parents moved here before my brother or I were born, the accent stayed though” I smiled at him. “You don’t sound American yourself either”  
“My mates and I moved here from Australia for college, Ashton you know and then there are Calum and Michael” I nodded and we talked a little more. I felt the alcohol buzzing in my head a< little bit, but not in a bad way and it made me lose any shyness and soon I was giggling at Lukes jokes loudly. He was funny and the alcohol seemed to make it all even funnier. I’ve never really been good with alcohol and even the glass of Manischewitz on Louis’ grandmas seder made me tipsy.  
Laughing at something he had said out loud, I suddenly felt someones gaze on me and looked around. A tall guy leaned against a cupboard, holding a drink in his hands and had his eyes focused on me. I looked away at Luke again, but still felt his eyes on me. What was his deal? My eyes wandered back to him again and he didn’t even look away when I looked right at him. I liked what I saw. He had dark hair and tanned skin, making him look like he wasn’t from here. The black shirt that he was wearing showed off his toned body pretty well and the arms of his leather jacket were pushed up a little, revealing a whole bunch of tattoos. To say it shortly, he looked like a model right out of a magazine and the small smile that played on his lips as he watched me, made me feel all giddy inside.  
I looked away, trying to concentrate on what Calum was telling me about, but his eyes on me felt like a burning sensation and I bit my lip.  
“Uh… Luke?”, I whispered trying to not get the others attention too. “Who’s that guy over there?” He followed my gaze.  
“That’s Zayn, Zayn Malik. He’s cool. Studies music and art, I don’t really know much about him though” I nodded, letting the information that i just learned sink in, while he still stared at me, making me blush a little, although he must have seen us talking about him.  
“Niall, we will go downstairs for a bit, fancy doing some weed?” I shook my head at that, not wanting to do that at all and decided that I would try to find one of my friends now, that the others had left, but before I could even get up from the couch, somebody took a seat next to me.  
“Hey”, he said, his voice sounding dark and rough, but somehow very smooth. I liked it. “I’m Zayn” He gave me a smile that made him look very nice and also handsome and held a cup out to me.  
“I’m Niall”, I answered shyly and eyed the cup sceptically. My brothers voice echoed in my head, telling me to not drink anything somebody offered to me. But his smile was honest and nice and hell, I didn’t want him to think that I was a child, he was hot and I wanted him to like me. I took the cup from him, my fingers touching his for a second and I got a little nervous at that, but he chuckled a little and I smiled.  
“Uh, thanks… what’s that?”  
“Long Island Iced tea”, he said before taking a small sip from his own cup. He must have seen that I had no idea what he was talking about and chuckled again. “Vodka, white rum, gin, tequila, triple sec, lemon juice and orange juice” Wow, this sounded like it could actually kill me, but I took a sip anyways, shuddering a little at the taste, but kind of liking it too. He laughed at that and I decided to just trust him for now. He had a nice laugh, much like a low rumble and his eyes sparkled. I liked that too. I had yet to find something about him that I didn’t like.  
“Now Niall, how come I’ve never seen you around? You came with Tomlinson and Payne, right?”  
“Yeah, they are my best friends, we all live in the same village and I’ve never been to a party with them before”  
“Oh that makes sense, because I sure as hell would remember you if I had seen you before”, he said and I blushed before he bursted into laughter, making me know that his cheesy words were meant as a joke. “But yeah, my best friend Harry know Louis well and I remember him telling me that he’s from that village” I grinned at that, maybe I was already finding out about Louis’ mystery guy? “You go to university here too?”  
“No, I’ll graduate from high school in a few months, I’m 17. How old are you?”  
“Just turned 21”, he said shortly and I smirked.  
“Happy Birthday” He chuckled again and we kept talking about this and that. Talking to him felt good, somehow easy and like we had known each other before. During our conversation his arm naturally came to rest on the backrest behind me and he made a few comments that made me blush like a mad person, although none of them were too cheesy or sounded fake, they were just nice compliments that also showed me that he really listened to me. I had been so into our conversation that I didn’t realize how crowded it had gotten, the music was very loud now and had changed to something faster, that you could dance better to.  
“Wanna dance?”, Zayn asked offering me his hand. In my head there was a little fight, my sober side was way too shy and insecure to be dancing with some guy that I had just met but my drunk side yelled at me that this guy was way too hot and nice to not do it and I agreed with it. I put my hand into Zayns and he pulled me up and over to where a few people were dancing. I tumbled over my own feet and would have probably fallen to the floor, hadn’t he caught me by my waist and held me up.  
“Whoops”, he said and suddenly I was pressed very closely against him, making me feel the warmth of his body. I giggled like a teenage girl at that, to drunk to even feel embarrassed about what just happened and when he started to move to the music I just followed. His hands were still on my hips, so I put mine on his shoulders, feeling a little weird about this, but still liking the feeling.  
Suddenly another dancing couple bumped into us and I bursted into laughter when I saw it was Louis with a very tall lanky guy who had curly hair and piercing green eyes.  
“Hey mate”, Zayn said, apparently knowing the boy. “Hi Louis”  
“Hi Zaaayn”, Louis answered stretching out my dance partners name and both of us giggled again. I didn’t even know why I found this so damn funny, but I did.  
“Niall, this is Harry, my best friend”, Zayn said and I grinned, lightly slapping Louis on his arm who giggled along with me.  
My brain apparently had a short blackout because the next thing I realized was standing around a table with Zayn, Louis and Harry, each of us having 4 little glasses with some weird looking substance in front of us. I took one and saw that it was jell-o that wiggled about in the cup, which I found pretty funny.  
“Woah”Weird sounds escaped my mouth as I made the jell-o wiggle more, then I looked up and laughed, when I saw the others laughing at me.  
“Okay, first red, then green, then blue, then yellow, then we have a rainbow”, Louis yelled and I had no idea what he meant, but almost lost it at his words. Zayn and Harry seemed equally drunk and we all took the red shot first. I laughed at the obscene toast from Zayn before chucking down the red jell-o, that tasted sweet and slightly like alcohol.  
We also took the other three shots and Louis stuck out his tongue, showing all of us the rainbow that he made. I was deeply impressed and wanted Zayn to take a picture of me sticking out my tongue too, just to see if I had a rainbow. In the end, we all took selfies together, goofing around like kids and when Zayn kissed my cheek for one, I giggled like a teenage girl.  
After doing shots with our friends, Zayn and I somehow lost the two again and instead went for another drink. It didn’t take long until we ended up on the dancefloor again, moving to the music that I didn’t even recognize from how foggy my brain felt. I felt like I was just here, in this moment, nothing else mattered right now, nobody but Zayn, who moved along with me and probably grinded on my body more than he needed. He turned me around, so my back was pressed against his front, his hands laying on my hips and without any insecurity I move my body with him, grinding on his dick that I felt against my bum and lower back with every sway of my hips. I shuddered when he started peppering my neck with small kisses, moaning a little at the unfamiliar sensation. I never stopped moving, but got startled a little, when I felt a heat rush through my lower regions. I was a little insecure about that right now, but his lips felt so good on my skin and when he started to suck a hickey to one particular spot, I forgot about all my doubts and just let my head fall back a little, still moving my hips to the music. His teeth graze over the sensitive skin and it hurts a little bit, but it was the most pleasurable pain that I ever felt. I release a shaky breath, when he blows cold air over the abused skin, before he turned me around to face him again.  
My hands go to his back and feel over it, while he holds me close to him, placing more kisses on my neck. I knew that it wasn’t proper to be doing that in a public place like this, but in my alcohol state of mind I didn’t care and just enjoyed his sweet lips on me. He pulled back a little and his eyes found mine, staring into them deeply. His eyes were a soft brown color and I was sure that in the sunlight, they probably looked like deep pools of honey and again I didn’t feel like we just met each other.  
Then his lips were on mine and I froze for a second, then my eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. The thought shot through my head that this was my first kiss, not counting the kisses that Louis and I had for practice when I was thirteen, and I moved my lips along with his. I had my first kiss with some dude that I basically didn’t know, drunk, and I couldn’t find an ounce in my body to care because right now, everything felt absolutely perfect.  
Zayn pulled back and smiled at me, making me feel dizzy with the unknown feeling that washed through me, before he leaned in again. His hands rested on my lower back, just above my bum, while our lips moved together in a slow rhythm. They seemed to fit together perfectly and I relaxed into him completely. Then his tongue ran over my bottom lip and I didn’t know what to do, but figured that I should let him in, parting my lips slightly. When his tongue slipped into my mouth and lazily rubbed against mine, I shook a little with pleasure, moving with him. Although I didn’t know how to kiss properly, it just happened and I didn’t even think about what I was doing, I just let zayn explore my mouth and it felt absolutely amazing.  
We had to pull back after a while to catch our breaths, but Zayn kept my body close to his and rested his forehead against mine.  
“Niall”, he whispered and I giggled drunkenly at him, forgetting that I was usually shy when I ran my hand over his chest.  
“Can we do that again?”, I asked and got a grin from him and a small kiss to the corner of my mouth.  
“It’d be a pleasure”, he whispered seductively and we just leaned in for another kiss, when loud cheers and laughters from the kitchen distracted us.  
He got my hand in his and pulled me over there to see what was going on and my mouth fell open when I saw a girl laying on the counter shirtless, only waring a bra and some guy was standing over her, pouring liquor into her mouth before drinking it from there. The people around them cheered and Zayn laughed too, before Louis and Harry appeared next to us, Louis holding a grinning Liams hand, who seemed to be a little out of it, but as happy as a clam.  
“Liam smoked too much weed”, he explained to me and said lad chuckled at that before turning around, heading off to who knows where. Louis and I exchanged a glance, debating whether we should go after him, but I felt way too drunk to take care of stoned Liam right now. In that moment, Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled him over to where the girl was just getting down from the counter.  
Completely stunned I watched as my best friend took off his shirt with a wide smile on his face before hopping onto the counter. The people around us went crazy when Harry laid Louis back on the counter and kissed his chest lightly.  
“Bodyshot! Bodyshot! Bodyshot”, they were chanting and I laughed out loud when Louis yelled an enthusiastic “Bodyshot” too. I couldn’t believe this, before today I had never even heard of Harry and now this. But, to be fair, Louis hadn’t heard of Zayn either, at least not in the combination with me. Harry poured tequila all over Louis’ chest and belly, some of it running down his sides, and Harry licked it up quickly, sucking the rest of it out of Louis’ bellybutton. I was a little shocked, but my drunk mind decided that I found it quite funny too. Jesus, I would be so hungover tomorrow.  
Zayn then pulled me to where he was leaning against the doorframe and held me by my waist, so I had no choice but to lean against him fully when my lips were captured in another deep kiss that included a lot of tongue and silent moans. I got startled when I heard the cheers around me and pulled back, looking at Louis, who was wearing his shirt again and grinned widely. Everybody was looking at us and Michael stepped forward.  
“You two don’t expect to get away with this now, do you?”, he laughed and I must’ve given him a confused look, because Luke stepped in too.  
“On the counter, Niall!”, he yelled enthusiastically and my eyes widened in shock, but Zayn squeezed my waist a little, making me look at him. He gave me a reassuring smile and kissed my cheek.  
“Only if that’s okay for you”, he whispered to me and I probably should’ve said no, but my mind had different plans, so I just nodded and let Zayn pull me over to the counter. Hell, I wanted to have fun and I was going to. Zayn lifted me up onto the counter by my thighs which caught me by surprise and I blushed a little when he came to stand between my legs. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, but he waited before pulling it over my head.  
“Okay?”, he asked quietly and I nodded, allowing him to take off my shirt before he moved me so I was laying back on the counter. I shivered a little when my back touched the cold stone, but it immediately stopped when I felt Zayns lips on mine. Before the kiss got too deep though, he pulled back and smiled at me a little. His eyes scanned over me and he seemed to realize how heavily I was breathing with anticipation and his smirk softened into a smile.  
“Do you trust me, Niall?” I thought about for a second before nodding lightly, because yes, surprisingly I did, even though we had just met a few hours ago.  
A trail of salt was put from my belly button up to my chest and Zayn held a piece of lemon in front of my mouth. 

“Open up, babe”, he said and I gulped at the nickname that I absolutely loved, before opening my mouth and he put the lemon on my tongue, the sour taste somehow feeling very good right now. I guess in my drunken and slightly horny state everything would feel good. Zayn was given a shot glass with tequila in it, before he leaned down and kissed the skin around my belly button softly. I whimpered, getting impatient and also a bit needy, which got him to smile, before he let his tongue lick away the salt all the way up to my chest, making me moan quietly at the unfamiliar but amazing sensation. Then he downed the alcohol and suddenly his lips were back an mine, tongue feeling around in my mouth for the lemon, that I pushed to the side for him to search for, just to tease him a little. He growled into my lips and I let him get it, his tongue tasting like a bitter liquor, but somehow this weird kiss was the hottest thing that I ever experienced. It was spicy and probably way slobbier than it needed to be, but it was also so damn good. Way too soon his lips left mine and I wanted to sit up, but he laid a hand on my naked chest, holding me down. 

He got another bottle of liquor that I didn’t recognize and poured some of it into my open mouth. It burned in my throat and I almost started choking, but then his lips were on mine again, sucking the alcohol out of my mouth, before turning into a kiss, slobbery and wet but still so damn good.  
When he removed his lips from mine, I stared into his eyes in shock for a few seconds, who held the same look of surprise and incredible adoration. Then the world around me came back to me and I heard everybody cheering and jubilating as if we had put on an amazing show. I sat up immediately, looking at Zayn who was still panting just like me and helped me off the counter.

“C’mon baby”, he said before pulling me out of the kitchen with him, my shirt forgotten on the floor, where we were met with our other two lovebirds.

“Horan, since when are you such a player?”, Louis laughed, but I was still too shocked at what had just happened, at how connected I felt to Zayn, so I didn’t answer and just let zayn pull me out of the living room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming, so get your holy water and bibles ready :’)

I followed Zayn to the bottom of the stairs, where he stopped me and pressed me against the wall, capturing my lips in a kiss again. My hands moved to his hair almost automatically and I sunk into his kiss, before he pulled me up the stairs with him. 

“Where we going?”, I slurred out, stumbling when I tripped over a step and Zayn caught me, kept me from falling, both of his hands around my torso and his touch left a burning feeling behind. Okay, I didn’t even care where we went as long as we went there together. 

Carefully he guided me around the drunk people sitting in the corridor, some of them making out, some seemed to be too drunk to even realize us stepping over them. My head felt a little dizzy from all the drinks I’ve had tonight and my vision was slightly blurry, but I still watched when Zayn stopped in front of a door, pulling a key out of his pocket. I follow him into the room, not even asking where we were and he closed the door, locked it from the inside, leaving the key in, and before I could say something he slammed me against the door, kissed me hotly and I groaned at the feeling. His tongue explored my mouth, we fought for dominance, but I gave in, let him guide me through the kiss that brought us both to moan in each others mouth. I felt the vibrations of a groan going through Zayns body, feeling extremely turned on by that. Our kiss was sloppy, drunk bodies pressed against each other and Zayns hands moved from where they were on each sides of my head to my bum and thighs, lifting my up and I wrap my legs around his waist, my hands playing with the hair in his neck, while neither of us breaks the kiss. 

Then I felt my back leaving the wooden door behind me and a shiver ran through my body, when he carried me over to one of the two beds I spotted in the room. He gently laid me down on the bed, I panted heavily, when he pulled me, so my legs were hanging over the edge of the mattress. He kneeled down in front of me, his hands softly running down my legs, over my shins before he pulled of my white converse and socks, my now bare toes barely touching the floor. Even this small action already felt so sensual and I felt goosebumps forming on my skin at the arousing atmosphere in the room. 

He then crawled on the bed too and I sat up, unable to wait for him any longer and moved over to him, his hands pulling me to sit in his lap, straddling his waist. I put my lips on his again, let my tongue slip into his mouth, me being the dominant one this time and he groaned lowly. 

“Niall, what are you doing to me?” I giggled at that, not really knowing what to say and instead settled for kissing him again. His hands ran over my bare back, leaving a pleasurably burning feeling behind before they moved to my bum, groping it and I whimpered at the unfamiliar sensation, pressing myself further into him. I felt him being slightly hard in his jeans, knowing that my own jeans were growing a little tight too and as inexperienced as I felt, I grinded against his crotch a little, making both of us moan at the friction we were getting. I took off his black shirt, his jacket had gotten lost somewhere already. Where did I even lose my own shirt? 

In the room that was only lit by the moonlight shining through the window, I could make out the tattoos covering his body that was very toned and I loved how the dark ink looked on his tanned skin. My fingers traced the outlines of a small heart that was right above the band of his boxers and I saw him shivering before leaning in to kiss me lightly again. Somehow it felt like those sweet little kisses were more than just a drunk makeout, there was this strong power between us, similar to a magnet, that just pulled us together. 

“I like your tattoos”, I said, my words coming out a little slurry but he understood them. “They are beautiful”

“You’re beautiful”, he whispered, before pushing me to lay on my back again, his own body framing mine as he hovered over me. My hands were all over his chest and abs, his own feeling over my tummy and sides, when we kissed again, lips working together like they were meant to.  
I didn’t even think anymore, I just did what my body told me to do and followed his lead. Zayn was all that mattered in that moment, all that seemed to make sense. 

My hands fell to my sides, when Zayn started to kiss over my body, one hand holding his body up, the other touching me, fingertips lightly on my skin. I closed my eyes, falling completely into the feeling of his sweet kisses, that were placed on my chest and belly, but they shot open, when his tongue dipped into my bellybutton. A loud moan escaped my lips at that, he smirked and did it again and again, the skin around my bellybutton getting wet, while his fingers started to play with my left nipple. I squirmed under him a little, feeling to many emotions and feelings at the same time, but I never wanted him to stop what he was doing, never wanted that incredible moment to end. 

A whimper escaped my lips, when his pinched my nipple, a stinging feeling running through me and at the same time an incredible feeling of heat rushed into my lower region, making me moan out loud. He let go of my belly, his tongue now running over my nipples instead and I pant heavily, not even remembering my own name at the moment, when his fingers dipped into the band of my boxers. He removed them, pressing down on my restrained length instead and I whined, pushing my hips into his touch. He chuckled at that, his hot breath hitting my wet chest before he sat up and opened my belt and the buttons of my jeans.   
I wiggled impatiently, another whine escaping me and he stopped for a second.

“You okay, baby?”, he asked, his own words a little slurry too as he was clearly just as drunk as me and I nodded to him and let him pull down my pants, even lifting my hips a little to help him. I closed my eyes, giving into all the different feelings in my body for a second and when I opened them again, his own pants were lost too and he was only in his black boxer briefs, his hard one clearly visible through the thin fabric, just like mine probably was. 

He again leaned down to kiss me and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me and we both moaned at the feeling of our hard clothed members touching, feeling even better than through the thick fabric of jeans. I didn’t know how I even got the courage to do that, but in the next second I found myself pulling down his boxers for him, setting his large member free and he groaned at that. His fingers dove into my own underwear and he gave me a questioning look which I nodded at. I couldn’t find it in me to want to stop him, just wanted him to make me feel good.  
Embarrassment washed over me, when my hard length was on full display to him and I tried to cover myself, but he took my hands away, kissed each wrist and looked me in the eyes. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby, you’re beautiful, you’re so, so beautiful” I blushed and shook my head because I considered myself as deeply average, but his words made me feel special.   
More sloppy kisses were shared and by now we were both fully hard, both desperate to feel each other. Zayn got something out of a drawer from the bedside table and my eyes followed him with wonder when he laid a bottle on the bed. His long slender fingers caressed my sides lovingly and I completely leaned into the touch before he swiftly flipped me over so I was on my stomach. My breath hitched for a second as I wasn’t expecting that. Zayn lifted me up by my hips a bit, placing a pillow under them before peppering my back and neck with kisses again. I held onto the sheets beneath me tightly, when he licked a spot at my lower back, sucking another hickey to it, one of many that he had by now placed all over my neck and chest. I moaned lowly, letting my head drop down on the bed and just enjoyed his touches and lips on me. His hands are always on my hips, something that I’ve recognized the entire night, he seemed to be oddly fascinated by my slightly curvy hips, which irritated me, as I had always been a little self-conscious about them, but under Zayns touch, I couldn’t seem to care about that anymore. 

He moved until he didn’t have his knees on either side of my thighs anymore but between them, which forced my legs apart. His hands went to my thighs and he spread my legs a little more before I watched him getting that bottle and squirting some gel substance on his fingers. My breath hitched in nervousness and my heart was pounding in my chest, as I didn’t know what he was going to do, but I just convinced myself to trust him, trust that he would guide me through my inexperience. I squeaked a little and tensed when he slipped his fingers between my bum cheeks and felt over my hole, but he stroked my lower back softly in a soothing way. 

“Ssh, relax baby, you’re alright… do you want me to stop?” I bit my lip for a second, actually feeling a little scared but then I shook my head, forcing myself to relax. Zayns fingers just rubbed over my entrance for a while, wetting it with the gel and I moaned as it felt incredible and very good. Then he slowly pressed one finger in and I hissed at the burning pain, fisting the sheets beneath me. He pushed his finger about halfway in before stopping to give me some time to adjust. It did hurt, like really hurt, but at the same time it felt so good and the longer he kept his finger in the less it hurt and the better the feeling got. I wiggled under him a little and he chuckled, taking that as a hint to go on and pushed his finger in all the way. Then he began to move it and I could have cried from pleasure and pain, but instead I just groaned and closed my eyes, letting him do. A second finger was added I had to bite my tongue to not whine at the pain it brought when he scissored and curled his fingers, stretching me out very well. But I soon began to enjoy that too, I even liked the slight burn that felt very pleasurable now. He kissed my neck before pushing his fingers in a little further and a surprised noise escaped my lips, when he brushed over a spot in me that shot this incredible feeling through my entire body. I moaned and closed my eyes pushing my bum to him a little more. 

“Do that again”, I mumbled into the sheets and groaned in pleasure when he immediately did what I asked for. 

“One more, baby”, he whispered into my ear and pressed another finger into me, making me moan at the pain and pleasure and arch my back a little, squirming at the good feeling. He continued finger fucking me for a few more minutes until I felt an unfamiliar heat coil up in my stomach, something that felt good and made me desperate at the same time before he pulled them out and I whimpered at the empty and cold feeling. Zayn chuckled lowly at that and turned me over onto my back again, his eyes dark from lust now. 

“You okay with this?, he then asked, looking down at me and my throbbing hard length basically screamed at me to just nod, which was exactly what I did and got him to kiss over my body a little more.   
Zayn covered his own length in lube before rubbing some on my hole, from where he was sitting between my spread legs and by now I couldn’t do anything anymore but just lay there, enjoying his sweet touches.   
Fear bubbled up inside of me, when his hands that were stroking the insides of my thighs snaked around to the back and bent my legs up to my chest, making me bite my lip harshly but also got me to feel very needy. 

I whimpered and he kissed my tummy lightly before lining himself up with my entrance. On of his hands guided his hard member, while the other kept rubbing my hip in a soothing way while he entered me. I shut my eyes closely and had to bite on my tongue very hard to not cry out in pain, when his hard one forced me open by how big it was. My hands fisted the blanket tightly and although he went very slow, it still hurt like hell. When he was in enough to let go of his length, his other hand stroked my cheek lovingly and he continued to push himself in until he was completely bottomed out. I opened my eyes to look at him and a few tears fell from my eyes that he wiped away with his thumb, his face holding a shocked expression. 

“You want me to stop?”, he asked, sounding concerned although I could hear how drunk he was and I shook my head. 

“No, no, just… I need a minute” He nodded and although I saw how uncomfortable he was, he waited patiently until the pain subsided a little bit and I nodded at him. When he began to move, I at first was contemplating whether I should ask him to stop, as it just felt painful, but then his length brushed over that spot in me and I yelled out in surprise as it felt even better than with his fingers. 

“Again”, I gasped and he kept pushing against that particular spot.   
We were both panting hard, sweat forming on our bodies and groans and moans filled the room. My hands went to touch my own length and he helped me, his own fingers working my tip while I rubbed the bottom myself. I felt that heat in my lower stomach again, something bubbling up that wanted to just spill out and I desperately fisted the blanket, letting go of Zayns back that I had felt over before. 

“You’re okay, baby, just let go, I’ve got you”, Zayn whispered when I let out a whine and squirmed around.   
I spread my legs even more for him to have more access and he slammed into me a few more times, hitting that spot with each thrust until he finally pushed me over the edge and I came into his hand screaming his name, while he worked me through it. 

With my high came an unknown world of pleasure that I completely dove into, colors swirled around and stars danced in my vision and nothing that happened around me got to me. I didn’t even feel if Zayn came, inside of me or not, I just stayed in this good incredible feeling until it slowly subsided and I blinked my eyes open slowly, coming back to that room that we were in that I didn’t know whom it belonged to.   
Zayn was just wiping of his hand, but his length was soft now, so I guessed he came into his hand, then he wiped my stomach off with his shirt too, before leaning forward to kiss my lips sweetly.

“That was incredible, baby” I giggled at the nickname, feeling all giddy inside and he smiled fondly, before lifting up my limb body to get me under the covers before climbing in next to me.   
I barely registered that he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, my back pressed against his front, feeling his dick at my bum, before I drifted off into a deep sleep, too exhausted from the evening and our previous actions.


	5. Chapter 4

The annoying buzzing of a phone woke me up after what felt like only an hour of sleep. I groaned and lifted an arm to feel around for my phone on the bedside table, but froze in shock when I couldn’t find it. Not only the phone, the entire piece of furniture wasn’t there. I opened my eyes only to have to close them again at the bright light, that wasn’t really helping the fuzzy feeling in my head at all. I covered my face with my hands, groaning quietly, before removing them and opening my eyes to find out where I was. When I saw the room and then a sleeping body next to mine, all suddenly came back to me and I stared at the ceiling in complete and utter shock. Oh my goodness, I lost my virginity to some guy I just met at a party in I don’t know whose bed. And I liked it, Zayn had been nice and gentle, he took care of me and made me feel special, more special than I had ever felt in my life. 

The phone buzzed again and I rolled over on the bed to look for my pants only to find them in front of the bed. The phone was in my pocket and the screen showed that it was already 8.30 and many missed calls and quite a few messages. Shit, this wasn’t good. I scrolled through the missed calls. 

Louis  
Liam  
Liam  
Louis  
Denise  
Greg  
Louis  
Greg  
Immediately I felt guilty, as they were all probably worried and opened WhatsApp to find many messages, asking where I was. 

Louis:  
Ni, where are you?  
Li and I are waiting for you in the living room.  
Niall?

Liam:  
Answer your phone, pls  
Ni, we’re getting worried where are you?  
We won’t leave until we know where you are

Denise:  
Niall? You didn’t come home, I’ve been up all night, where are you? Louis said that they can’t find you, pls, I’m not mad, I’ll pick you up from wherever, just pls answer your phone

Just when I wanted to read Greg’s messages, my phone started buzzing again and Louis’ name showed up on the screen and I closed my eyes for a second, falling back into the pillow before accepting the call. 

“Hello?”, I whispered to not wake up Zayn and when Louis heard my voice, he gasped.

“Ni, jesus, where are you? Li and I have been looking for you for hours!” Guilt washed over me, as they were all worried and I covered my eyes with my hands. 

“I’m so sorry, I am… um… I think upstairs, where the party was”

“Li and I are still here too, can you come downstairs?” I nodded although he couldn’t see that. 

“I’ll be down in a minute” 

When I hung up, I closed my eyes for another second, feeling a little overwhelmed by the feelings washing over me, from pain to guilt to embarrassment, then there was that weird warm happy feeling in my stomach that I guess came from what happened last night and fear for what Zayn might expect from me now.   
After a minute, I sat up slowly and a sharp pain shot through my bum and lower stomach, making me wince. 

“Does it hurt a lot?”, somebody next to me asked and I turned around to see Zayn sitting up, looking at me in concern. 

“A little bit”, I mumbled before wrapping the sheet around me and getting up. 

“I am so sorry… you don’t need to leave though”, he said in a friendly tone and that he was so nice to me kind of was too much right now. 

“I do, my family is worried, cuz they don’t know where I am” I really had to concentrate on not crying now and I didn’t even know why.

“Hey”, he noticed my discomfort and grabbed my hand. “I understand, it’s okay, I’ll take you home if you want” I shook my head, looking around me for my things. 

“Where’s my shirt?”, I asked hysterically and somehow that little detail of not finding my clothes was the straw that broke the camels back and I broke into tears. Zayn quickly got up and slipped his underwear from last night on before wrapping his arms around me. I squirmed around a little, but then let him hold me and dry my tears. 

“It’s okay, Niall, everything’s fine”, he said and I sniffled, pulling away from him to pick up my jeans and underwear from the floor. Zayn opened the drawer of a dresser, handing me a black hoodie. I take it sceptically. 

“Whose room is that even?” 

“Mine and Harrys, take the hoodie, it’s mine”, he said and I nodded, somewhat relieved that we didn’t have sex in some strangers bed.

“Can you please turn around?”, i asked although he had obviously already seen me naked, but he still did what I asked for and got his phone in hand instead. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head that went down to my middle thigh, before stepping in my underwear and pants. When I wanted to leave, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. 

“Can I call you?”, he asked and I looked at him in surprise. 

“Why do you want that?”, I asked, thinking all of this had been a one time drunk thing. 

“Because I really liked the time with you… not only that”, he gestured to the bed and smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I liked talking to you and I had fun with you, yesterday” I bit my lip because yes, I’ve had fun too. So I nodded and gave him my phone to save his number. 

“I’ll call you later, if my brother won’t lock me in my room for the rest of my life, that is”, I said, grinning a little and he smiled a wide smile.   
“I can’t wait”

When I got downstairs, Louis and Liam sat on the bottom step and both of them jumped up when they heard me on the stairs. 

“Niall”, Liam breathed out and shortly after I was tackled in one of those weird group hugs that Louis absolutely loved. When we pulled back, I saw that they looked a little out of it, Liams eyes were red and Louis just looked very tired. 

“What happened?”, Liam asked and I pressed my lips together in guilt. “We’ve been looking for you”   
“Uh…” I started, but Louis interrupted me quickly. 

“At first we thought you were somewhere in the living room but when people started to leave, we realized you weren’t there and I wasn’t exactly… capable of being a lot of help” Liam snorted at that. 

“Yeah, Louis here thought it might be a great idea to get really drunk and then he almost gave Harry a blowjob right in front of everybody, if I wouldn’t have kept him from that” Louis grunted. 

“And you smoked way more weed than what was good for you, so shut up, dumbass” I laughed a little at my best friends and they looked at me in concern again. 

“You were crying”, Louis stated. “What happened?” 

“I…” A small smile crept on my face. “Guys, I had sex” That got me the exact reaction that I knew would be coming. Liam who hadn’t seen me and Zayn together looked like I would’ve told him, I got elected as president of the United States and his jaw fell open. Louis just smirked and squealed. 

“Our little Nini finally got his cherry popped and am I guessing right in saying it was a certain Zayn Malik?” Liams eyes widened so much that they almost fell out of his head when I nodded, smiling shyly. 

“You did the frickle frackle with Zayn Malik?”, he asked and I quickly shushed him as he was being way too loud, but grinned at them. 

“Did it hurt?”, Louis asked, as always being his nosy self. “Tell us all the details… okay no, maybe not, was it good?”

“Yeah”, I smiled and they both squealed. “It did hurt pretty badly but it was also really good… by the way, how should we even get home?”

“My mom had a nightshift at the hospital, she should be here in…”, Liam looked at the time on his phone. “Five minutes ago” We laughed and made our way outside to where Karen was already waiting for us. I quickly texted Denise and Greg that I was fine and would be home soon, before resting my head against the window, trying to ignore my aching bum and quickly dozed off.   
When we got back to Glenwood, Karen took me all the way to my house which she usually didn’t do and smiled at me sympathetically, knowing fully well that i was in for a pretty bad lecture.   
I had barely stepped into our mudroom to take off my shoes and jacket when Denise pulled me into a close hug. 

“Ni, I was so worried when you didn’t come home last night, I’ve tried calling you and then I called Greg” I cringed at her words, feeling another wave of guilt wash over me. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you all… I assume he’s mad at me?” She laughed. 

“Oh yes, he’s already on his way here, he’ll be back in two hours” I froze. If he would come home early, he must’ve been really worried. “Don’t worry honey, he was your age once and I know that he had done far worse back then, because I was usually in it too” I smiled at her. 

“Uhm… okay, if he’ll be here in two hours, I’ll just go and catch up on some sleep until then”, I said, wanting to escape upstairs to my room, but she shook her head. 

“Oh no buddy, it’s your turn to clean out the stables, if you can drink, you can also work, so get changed” Her voice was far too happy and I groaned but made my way to my room to change into my work clothes. 

I didn’t want to admit it, but the work outside in the cold fresh air helped my hangover a lot and although my bum still hurt, I felt a lot better. That was until I heard Gregs pick-up rolling onto the courtyard and it didn’t take long until his steps were audible on the alley of the stables.  
“Niall?” I closed my eyes for a second before responding with a small yes and seconds later he appeared in front of the cubicle that I was cleaning out, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a serious look on his face. 

“Hey?”, I said lightly, trying to make him less upset and he just raised his eyebrows.   
“I’m really sorry, okay?” His gaze softened a little at that. 

“Come with me, I wanna talk to you” I put down the pitchfork and followed him outside to a bench that overlooked the paddocks where our horses were playing in the snow. He sat down, gesturing to sit too and I nervously waited for what he was going to say. 

“Niall, why do you do such nonsense? What was the purpose of that?” I chewed on my bottom lip, not knowing what to say, as i didn’t really know myself why I didn’t listen to his rules yesterday, so I just shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t even say anything if you were in college at least, that’s still too young to drink but I know that college parties are pretty wild… but you are only 17, just imagine if the police would’ve showed up, you are way too young to drink alcohol. Do you know how much trouble I could’ve gotten into? Instead of taking care of yourself, you drink yourself into blackout” In shock I looked at him. I didn’t think about that at all. 

“In the worst case, a social worker could decide that I’m not taking care of you the right way, do you want to spend your last months until you’re 18 in a foster family?” I quickly shook my head at that, of course I didn’t want that and I was really sorry. 

“I told you to take care of yourself, to not drink too much, to watch what you drink and to not get knocked up by some random dude and then I see how somebody licks salt from your stomach!” My eyes widened at that. How did he know that? Greg pulled out his phone, tapped on it a few times, before showing it to me. A video started playing and it only took me a second to realize that it showed how Zayn lifted me on the counter and probably all the events that happened in the kitchen after. I buried my face in my hands. 

“A friend from my college classes sent it to me and he got it from another friend. He recognized you and thought I should maybe know that this is on facebook and Instagram already. You know that this could be social suicide? I’ve reported it and the video got taken down, but Niall, you need to be more careful”

“I know”, I said quietly. “I’m really sorry, I know that I screwed up” He hugged me at that before pressing a kiss on top of my head. 

“It’s alright, just don’t do it again. Now finish cleaning out the stables and then you can help the blacksmith” I just nodded. That was a lot of work and I would probably be busy the whole day, but I didn’t want to complain about it. 

I really was working all day, with a short little break for some food, where I texted Zayn if he wanted to come over tomorrow, as we maybe should talk about what happened, but I quickly slipped my phone back in my pocket when Greg entered the kitchen, to not make him think, I was lazing around.   
In the evening, I disappeared to my room without dinner and laid in my bed after a quick shower. Guinness snuggled up to me as always and my hand tangled up in his fur as I thought about the events of yesterday evening with slight embarrassment. It wasn’t even that i regretted what happened, it was more that i felt guilty for worrying everybody and I hated the thought of having disappointed my brother. I got my phone in my hand to text him quickly. 

Niall:  
Hug me? xx

It didn’t even take five minutes until the door opened and Greg shuffled into my room, already dressed in pajama pants and a shirt. 

“Move over Guinness” I laughed as he pushed the Australian Shepherd who as always used up most of the space in my bed to the side and climbed in my bed, wrapping his arms around me tightly. That’s how it had always been with us if one of us was having a bad day and my brothers embrace gave me a warm feeling of safety. 

“Do you think mom and dad would be disappointed in me?”, I asked quietly, sounding out a worry that had been nagging me all day. 

“What? No, why?”

“Because I didn’t listen to you and got into trouble” He laughed quietly at that.

“Nialler, you are the best little brother I could ever ask for and most of the times you’re listening to me pretty well”

“You’re not so bad yourself either”, I grinned at him and giggled when he tickled me at that. We fell into a comfortable silence after that and Greg squeezed me a little tighter, my head tucked under his chin, just like it had always been. I closed my eyes still thinking about my newest change in life and felt the need to tell him about it, as we always told each other everything. 

“Greg?”

“Hm?”

“Last night… I didn’t drink myself to blackout, I… I had sex” For a short while, he didn’t say anything, just rubbed his fingers over the back of my hand.

“Was it the guy in the video?”

“Yeah, his name is Zayn”

“And did he treat you well, do I need to beat him up for anything because I certainly will if he hurt you in any way”

“No, no, he didn’t”, I said quickly because I didn’t want my brother thinking bad about Zayn. “He was… really gentle and caring and nice and… it was really nice” He nodded at that and I kissed the back of his hand just to say thank you for being there for me and then nobody said anything anymore, before Greg left to go to bed himself and I could finally sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The next afternoon a black car rolled on the courtyard and Zayn got out. I had been waiting on the doorsteps for him and got up, when he spotted me and gave me a wide smile. I went over to him and we had that weird moment, when you don’t know how to greet somebody. But honestly, how do you greet the person that you had a fun evening with, then slept together before falling asleep in each others arms? In the end, Zayn settled for hugging me and his large hands felt nice, protective somehow. Right at this moment, Greg came out of the riding hall, holding one of our horses when he saw us. He seemed to recognize Zayn from the video and gave him a hard look, his protectiveness over me taking over. The two then had some kind of stare off and I got more and more uncomfortable until I couldn’t take it anymore and began to talk.

“Uh Zayn, let’s go inside, it’s way too cold out here anyways and Denise made a cake so…” I trailed off nervously and the raven haired boy just smiled at me, before following me to the kitchen. Greg had made it very clear that we wouldn’t be going to my room, which I rolled my eyes at, but I was still thankful that he didn’t ground me for my behaviour yesterday, so I did what he said. 

“You want tea or coffee?”, I asked after leading Zayn to the kitchen and showed him to sit at the kitchen table. I felt quite nervous about seeing him and my voice was a little shaky. 

“Uh, tea please”, he said and I nodded to get the kettle. When I put it on the stove, I almost burnt myself on the flame and Zayn quickly got up to help me. 

“Thanks”, I said shakily, sitting down and watched his skillfull fingers prepare tea for both of us. “I guess I’m just a little nervous” He just smiled a warm smile at me before he sat down and took one of my hands in his. I looked over him, he was wearing tight black jeans again and a black turtle neck knit sweater that looked really nice and soft. He looked good, like really good and I quickly thought if I should maybe get an inferiority complex for myself as my own clothes were old and smelled like horse, as I was just out with Ginny, my horse right before he came here. But then he started laughing and I looked around to see if he saw something funny. 

“No, no, nothing happened, but… Friday evening was literally the best evening of my entire life, I had so much fun with you and I really, really like you a lot and now we’re sitting here, having this weird moment, although I would much rather take you out on a real date”I blushed at that and smiled a little. 

“You wanna go on a date with me?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I? You’re funny and nice and also very cute, I’d love to go on a date with you to see if the tension that was between us when we were drunk is also there when we’re sober” I giggled a little and he smiled fondly at me. 

“I really liked our evening too… and I’d really like to go on a date with you too” He smiled at me, a big and nice smile and his tongue poked through his front teeth, something that I found very cute. “But… I don’t know, I’m a little scared of this…” I made a weird gesture with my hands. “Whatever this is… I don’t know, we just met and things went so quickly and I don’t even really know why… or yes, I do, because you were so nice and I really like you and we just… happened, but I’m scared, because I don’t want to just jump into something and this was the first time I even kissed somebody, so… can we take things slowly, please?” When I finished talking, I felt slightly out of breath as I had spoken very fast and the words just tumbled out of me without control. 

“Uh…”, Zayn looked a little confused for a second. “Niall, I am really sorry for taking that from you, I didn’t know it was your first time… and of course, you set the pace, okay? Whatever you want to do, or don’t want to do, you decide” I smiled a little, feeling incredibly thankful that he was so nice to me. 

“Thank you… for the beginning, I think a simple date would be nice” He nodded. 

“Yeah, I think so too, I really wanna get to know you because so far, I really like what I know” I giggled at that, blushing when his thumb rubbed over my knuckles before I remembered something else. 

“And… did we use a condom?” He shrugged. 

“I don’t think so… but I am clean and you obviously are too, so…” He trailed off nervously before the room fell into some weird sort of silence. 

“Niall, how about we forget about all of this date planning and just go right now?”

“Now?!”, I asked, looking down at my sweater that I literally had since I was 10 and my worn-out pants. 

“Yeah, now, get changed and we can just do whatever we feel like, just have fun” I smiled at that widely, I liked that he held his entire afternoon free for me and I liked that he wanted to have fun. Quickly, I got changed into something more presentable, although I felt like a child compared to Zayn, who looked so high fashion in his turtle neck and boots, before I grabbed my jacket and wallet, but Zayn stopped me. 

“No, Niall, whatever we’re doing, I’ll pay, I said I wanted to be a gentleman, so I’ll be a gentleman” I grinned at him, feeling all giddy inside at his cute words before we headed outside. 

“I need to ask Greg whether I can go, okay?”, I told Zayn, who nodded and followed me to the stables where I assumed my brother would be.

“Greg?” He turned around to us, looking over Zayn sceptically before focusing his gaze on me, a questioning look on his face. “This is Zayn, Zayn this is my brother, Greg… uh… can I go out with Zayn? Please?” I looked at my older brother with my best puppy eyes and watched as his hard gaze softened. 

“Okay, you can, but you will bring my brother back by eleven”, he said to Zayn and I squealed at him and hugged him closely, trying to show him that this really was important to me. 

“Thank you, Greggie”, I said using his old nickname and he huffed out a laugh. 

“You look good by the way” Then he leaned in to whisper something in my ear while Zayn watched us with a fond smile on his lips. “Your friend looks pretty good too” I giggled, slapping his arm lightly to follow Zayn outside to where his car was parked. 

The afternoon and evening with Zayn were so much fun, so carefree and funny and I couldn’t believe that we really had just met. It felt like we were so connected somehow and talking to him was just easy. He told me all about his three sisters, who annoyed him like hell, but he still loved them to pieces. I also heard about his little business thing where he and a friend from college had this website where they sold art to people, who didn’t understand anything about it, they just said what they were looking for and Zayn and his friend found it for them and sold it. I liked that because it was something that was his own idea and he was so proud of it that it warmed my heart. We went into town and had a lot of fun, imitating annoying couples, laughing our asses off after and he took me out to a burger place and we both stuffed our faces until I thought, I would be bursting and he had to reach over and wipe some sauce off my nose that I had no idea how it had gotten there. Zayn was so kind and friendly and he seemed to always watch out for me, making sure I was fine with the way things were going. I also caught him giving me those fond looks that made me feel warm inside, but he did a much better job at looking than I did, because I just stared at him in total awe of how amazing this human being looked. 

On the way home, he listened to me rambling on about our horses and my friends, a little smile on his lips. He really was more of the quiet type, but when it was silent, it wasn’t awkward, we were somehow so comfortable with each other, as if it was meant to be.   
When we got to my home, I got out of the car. 

“C’mon Zayn, I really wanna show you Bailey, he is so cute, you will love him”, I blubbered out as soon as he got out of the car too. He looked a little unsure but then followed me to the stables, holding my hand and I was glad that it was dark enough so he couldn’t see the blush on my face.   
I turned on the lights inside and went straight to the cubicle where Bonnie and Bailey were sleeping, Bailey standing very close to his mothers side. 

“Isn’t he adorable?”, I asked excitedly and looked up at Zayn, who nodded and looked at the little horse in awe. 

“He is so small, how can he even stand on those thin little legs?” I laughed at that. 

“Yeah, in the beginning it’s hard for them, but come on, i wanna show you Ginny?” I took his hand again and pulled him over to where my horse was already looking at me. I was so excited to be able to show Zayn, the boy who I liked so much, the things that I loved and were my life. 

“That’s Ginny, she’s my own horse, because she was born the same day as me”, I said, ruffling my hand through the Tinkers mane and laughed when I saw Zayns surprised look. “Yeah, I know, that must’ve been one exciting day for my parents, first a horse baby and then a baby” I smiled at him, who was still standing about a meter back. “C’mon, you can pet her, she’s not biting… are you scared of horses”

“Uh, a little bit maybe”, he said and I smiled. 

“Don’t be, they might be big but most of them are real scaredy cats” I laughed a little. “But, hey, I’m gonna teach you some horseriding, it’s actually a lot of fun” 

Then we said goodnight to the animals and walked towards the living house, holding hands, which left a warm feeling in my stomach. When we reached my front door, I turned to the handsome looking man, a light blush covering my cheeks. 

“Thank you for tonight, Zayn, I really liked it” He nodded. 

“Me too… can I – can I kiss you?” The light blush probably turned into me being bright red but I nodded anyways and he laid his soft full lips on mine, moving slowly against my lips. My hands went up in his hair, while his arms held me so close. Our kiss was slow and innocent, nothing compared to the wet and needy kisses we shared at the party, and I felt more emotions than I thought were possible. Finally he pulled away, smiling his typical Zayn smile, that I felt extremely attracted to and lifted a hand to softly run his knuckles over my cheek. 

“I’ll see you, Niall” 

“Yeah… see you”, I mumbled and my stomach did a somersault at the thought of getting to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this is boring and more of a filler chapter, but things are going to get more exciting soon... very soon :D


	7. Chapter 6

Weeks passed and life had us all in our daily routines. I studied hard for my finals, which finally were over now and life on the ranch went its usual way. But something did change. Zayn and I were together a lot and he often came to pick me up and take me on cute dates, or we just hung out on here. I even got to teach him some horseriding which he at first was extremely scared of, but then he kind of liked it. We didn’t really label what we were yet, but you could just assume that we somehow became boyfriends along the way. I still wanted to take things slow, our first night kind of set me into a state of shock and I didn’t want to do that again until I felt completely ready for it although it had been fun, but Zayn was really understanding and the little innocent kisses that we always shared made butterflys dance in my stomach. He was just so charming and by now even Greg took a great liking to him, as the raven haired lad always made sure to also come and greet him and Denise, telling him where he would take me and always offered his help. Zayn was just one of those people that you couldn’t not like and sometimes I just couldn’t understand why he would like me, a 17 year old boy who grew up without parents. 

To say it shortly, things had been going great and I couldn’t really deny my feelings for Zayn anymore nor did I really want to. I would be finishing high school soon, so there would be nothing wrong with finally having a boyfriend. 

Since about two weeks, I just felt extremely bad. Somehow I was always really tired and exhausted and even small tasks like cleaning out the stables took so much energy from me. I also felt nauseous all the time and although I hadn’t really expressed my little sickness to Greg, he still knew something was wrong. It was late April now and usually by that time of the year, I would be out with Ginny for hours, not coming back until it almost got dark, but this year, I just didn’t seem to have enough energy to do anything. Liam and Louis and also Zayn had noticed it too and expressed their concerns until I finally gave in and told Greg that i felt nauseous. My brother by now was pretty sure that I didn’t do well with some kind of food and we were determined to find out what it was, experimenting with trying stuff and leaving things out, but so far we hadn’t really figured it out.   
This morning, when I got to the kitchen for breakfast, my schoolbag over my shoulder, even the smell of eggs got my stomach to twist. I scrunched up my nose and declined Denises offer of a bacon egg and cheese bagel, just settling for an apple instead. 

“Are you okay, Ni?”, Greg asked me, sitting down on his usual spot next to me, looking at me in concern. I nodded, putting my half eaten apple down on my plate and sighed. 

“Just don’t wanna go to school”, I mumbled and he sighed. In the first weeks after the party, I had gotten a shit ton of stupid comments about that video that everybody had seen and although I wasn’t really in the closet before, now everybody knew about me being gay. It’s not that I was ashamed of it, I just had a problem with stupid people and in a high school, you were surrounded by those unfortunately. Greg knew about it, as I had cried to him one night about that one guy, who kept making bad jokes about me and one morning I found a paper sticking on my locker with my phone number on it. Under that it said “Arrangements for buttsex? Niall Horan likes it up the ass”. That had been a very down day for me, so now I didn’t feel all too great about going there when I felt a little under the weather anyways. Greg smiled at me softly, a loving look in his eyes and laid a hand on top of mine. 

“Just ignore them”, he said gently and I rolled my eyes because that was easier said than done.

“They’re all just losers who are unhappy with the way their lives are going and so they pick on people who seem like an easy target”

Right then, Denise carried her own plate full of smelly bacon and eggs past me and that was all it took for me to jump up and hurry over to the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, I emptied my stomach, tears running down my cheeks. I had always been such a baby when it came to being sick and throwing up was just the worst. Greg rubbed my back soothingly, until i just gagged and leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily. 

“I didn’t know that you felt so sick”, he said, before laying his hands against my cheeks, then one on my forehead. 

“M’not sick, I’m just… nauseous” He nodded, looking me in the eyes.

“Okay, how about you get back to bed and I’ll call you in sick” I felt incredibly relieved at that and just clambered up the stairs, before getting undressed and falling back under my warm covers. But I couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with me. 

That’s how things went for the next two weeks, I threw up all the nothing that I ate, although I didn’t even feel sick. I didn’t have a fever, but I always felt so exhausted and sometimes my stomach hurt like crazy. Zayn had come by once and brought me soup, which I found incredibly cute, but also told him to stay away from me a little, as I wasn’t sure if I might me contagious. He just said that he didn’t care, before climbing into bed next to me and pulled me close to him. 

This afternoon, i sat outside on the fence of the paddock and watched the horses, desperately wanting to take one of them out for a long ride, but Greg forbid me to go near them, as he didn’t want me to get them infected with whatever too. I heard footsteps behind me and Louis and liam climbed up next to me, all of us watching the horses that we all loved so much in silence. 

“Do you still feel sick?”, Liam said after a while because he knew that Greg kept me home from school since two weeks, but whenever he saw me, I was completely fine.

“Don’t know, it’s just… it’s so weird, I don’t feel sick at all and then all of the sudden I get nauseous and my stomach hurts but then I’m fine again”, I complained to my two friends, who smiled at me and I looked down at my stomach, that I had noticed this morning, seemed to be developing a little pudge, although I barely ate. This whole thing was just so odd. 

“Niall”, Greg’s voice called behind us and I turned around to face my brother who was walking up to us. “We’re going to the hospital tomorrow, I’m worried and I googled, it could be a stomach ulcer or something like that” I sighed, but nodded, knowing that he was right. I couldn’t go on like this, it wasn’t healthy. 

The next day, Greg and I were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital in town and I looked around uncomfortably. I hated hospitals and this one especially. I didn’t really remember the day our parents died, but I did remember sitting here with a nurse for hours, while Greg had been allowed to go see mom and dad who in the end didn’t make it. It had just been the worst day of my life and being here just brought back bad memories. 

“Niall Horan” My name was finally called by a nurse and Greg and I followed her into an examination room. 

“You can sit on the examination couch, Dr. Thomas will be here any minute”, she said, friendly, gesturing to the paper covered couch and I clambered up on it, nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Greg took a seat in the chair next to me and smiled at me reassuringly. I was so glad that he was here. It really didn’t take long until the door opened and an older friendly looking doctor stepped inside, shaking mine and Gregs hand. 

“If you would just lay back and pull up your shirt, I will take a look at your stomach and then we will run a few tests, if that’s alright with you” I nodded and did what he said, although I didn’t feel alright at all. The doctor pressed his hands on different parts of my stomach and not even very hard, but at one particular spot it did actually hurt a lot and I let out a hiss. 

“Did that hurt?” I nodded and he scribbled something down on a paper. 

“Okay, I’ll take some blood from you and then we will run an ultrasound, try to figure out what’s going on” I had to look away, unable to see needles, but to my surprise the doctor quickly announced that he was done and I hadn’t even really felt anything. He gave my blood to the nurse who took it away, before pulling an ultrasound monitor closer and squirting some gold gel on my stomach. I shivered and giggled a little, which got the old man to smile, before he started to run the wand over my stomach. I grabbed Gregs hand and he squeezed mine gently, while we both looked at the doctor, who closely watched the screen that was turned away from us. I watched as his brows furrowed toghether when he ran the wand over a particular spot over and over again, then held it there and I started to feel scared that something was really wrong with me. Then his eyes widened and a small “Oh my god” escaped his lips, before he set the wand down and got up. 

“I’ll be right back, it’s… don’t worry, just wait here”, he said, seeming confused before he just left us alone in the room. I looked at the closed door, before turning to my brother to see the worry in his eyes. 

“Greg”, I said, my voice coming out as a whimper. “What if something’s wrong, what if I’m really sick?” 

“No, no”, he said. “The doctor said not to worry, so I’m sure everythings fine” But his voice really didn’t sound like it and I could see the concern in his eyes that were an exact replica of my own.   
Shortly after the doctor returned, holding a sheet of paper and a female doctor followed him. She smiled at us, before looking at the screen, while Dr. Thomas rolled the wand over my stomach again and her mouth fell open, before she covered it, trying to hide her emotions. Then the male doctor pulled away the wand and turned off the ultrasound device before handing me a tissue to wipe off my stomach. 

“You can get fully dressed again and maybe you want to sit at the desk with us, so we can talk”, he said in a friendly voice, his smile not really looking concerned or anything like that. I just nervously wiped away the gel and pulled down my shirt before Greg helped me off the couch, which was completely unnecessary, but I knew he just worried. When we sat down across from the two doctors the female doctor spoke up to my surprise. 

“I’m Dr. Jones and first, i want to tell you both that you have absolutely nothing to worry about, you’re not sick” I felt relieved at that, but still didn’t understand why she was smiling like a Christmas elf. 

“Alright, I’ll just say it how it is now, you are pregnant!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Ziall ff “Special”. It’s also on wattpad :D As the title says, it’s mpreg, so don’t like don’t read. There’s going to be fluff, loads of fluff, smut and also a lot of drama. The book is already completed, so updating is going to be quick, I’ll upload the first chapters today.  
> Enjoy reading and have fun  
> xoxo Annie


End file.
